


Let The Bed Bug Bite

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom RK900, Kink, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, Yaoi, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: What if there was a way for RK to willingly bottom?





	Let The Bed Bug Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me a small existential crisis

Gavin is such an idiot.

He doesn’t remember why he had them but he found a set of false vampire teeth in one of his drawers, and they still fit too. He looked himself in the mirror, it looked kinda convincing, and then he got a brilliant idea.

Oh my god, he’s such a child.

He peeked around the corner, spotting Dilan reading some article on his tablet on the couch, he smiled deviously as he snuck up on him.

“Hi Dil,” he beamed brightly, but Dilan ignored him, he probably wanted something stupid again, but Gavin insisted. “Look what I found.”

Dilan finally looked around in an annoyed huff, Gavin smiled brightly, showing off his new pearly whites and having a giggle fit when he saw Dilan jump, thinking he succeeded in frightening the poor android.

He chortled in an ugly fashion, “Hah, finally scared ya didn’t I-mmf!”

Dilan suddenly slammed his lips against his, now he was the one to be startled. Gavin tried to pull away from the kiss only to feel Dilan grab him from behind the couch and to pull him into his lap, shit why did he have to be so strong? Gavin had to kick him to get him off of him.

“What the hell, man!”

“Bite Me.”

He rose a brow at him, “you’re shitting me right?”

“No, Bite Me, right now.”

Dilan kissed him hard again, his hands roaming under his shirt and unbuckling his pants and well, Gavin did what he begged him to. He bit him. Hard.

Dilan grunted in surprise and released his lips, his lips bruised. He brought his fingers to his lips, shedding the blue blood on his fingers, he looked surprised, his face a faint blue. Gavin breathed hard as he looked up at the surprised android and seeing how much thirium was dripping from his mouth, why were these so fucking sharp???

“H-Hey,” he breathed shakily, his smile weak, “I’m sorry for biting you…um you’re not going to kill me right?” He laughed nervously.

“Why? I don’t care. Take me right now.”

“On the couch??”

“Yes, and bite me as hard as you can, dammit.”

Gavin watched in utter surprise as Dilan hurriedly pulled down his pants and briefs, giving him a quick blowjob just to get him hard. Then he watched with even more surprise when he stripped and positioned himself over him, which was extremely odd since he was always the one that tops.

“Bite Me, Gavin, please. Sink those teeth into me now.” Damn even when he was being a needy bitch he was still demanding.

Gavin sat up as Dilan impaled himself on his cock, moaning at how tight he was, it was a strange sensation since he’d never felt his ass before but goddamn he wasn’t complaining now. Dilan held him close as he rode him, begging him to bite him again like a pathetic whore, Gavin was still confused but complied. He sunk the teeth into him far enough to taste thirium, ripping a moan from Dilan’s throat, why the fuck does thirium taste like Koolaid with no sugar? When he pulled away he saw thin drips of blue running down his skin, Dilan shivered and rode him faster, slamming his hips against his with a force that he knew would make bruises later. Dilan kept begging him to keep biting.

Gavin’s dick hardened and throbbed in his ass, twitching every time he impaled himself on his cock, he didn’t know that Dilan could look so sexy riding him but dayum he was. He could feel his ass tighten more around him the more he sunk the teeth into him, by the time he really looked at him his chest and shoulders were all covered in bite marks and hickeys, a bloody mess but Dilan didn’t seem to mind. He thrusted upwards, meeting Dilan’s thrusts as he moaned wantonly, gripping his hips and forcing him to slam down much harder than before, he looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, his brows furrowed and his lips slightly parted, he looked so focused on chasing this odd high. Cute. Gavin could feel Dilan’s body starting to stiffen and tighten around him, letting out a stiff moan as his body racked with pleasure.

He fell backwards onto the couch, panting hard and writhing in pleasure tremors. Gavin’s eyes were still wide, how the fuck- he could feel the thirium drip from his lips and seep between his teeth, he didn’t need a mirror to know his entire mouth was dyed blue. He started to mutter, Gavin leaned in closer to hear him.

“Put it back in, Gavi, please.”

“Well since you asked nicely.”

Gavin wrapped his legs around his waist and lined himself up again. He roughly plunged himself into Dilan’s entrance, enjoying his screams of pleasure as his back arched off the cushions and his hips rutted against his, he wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, Gavin could feel his heels digging into his back.

“Ah fuck~ please~”

“Are you close again?”

Dilan bit his finger and gripped the cushions with his other hand, clenching his thighs around his waist, “Yes, please Gavi~ bite me again, keep biting me~ I want to feel you pierce me over and over again.”

“God, you’re such a needy whore.”

Gavin increased his pace and bit his shoulder, drawing thirium under his teeth, Dilan gripped him tighter and moaned into his neck, locking his ankles together. Gavin chased after his climax furiously, stabbing his skin repeatedly, sometimes in the same place, all the while Dilan is moaning like a little bitch. He came soon after, making sure he reached deep inside and bit him especially hard on his neck, trying to hold onto Dilan’s hips as he too came hard, his back arching and violently like he was on some exorcist shit.

When their bodies finally calmed down Gavin slowly released his jaw from Dilan’s neck, hearing an intense suction sound release from his mouth, he watched as Dilan’s eyes refocused, somehow they were looking in two different directions before they saw him.

Gavin spat out the false teeth on the floor, “Dilan what the fuck just happened? What did you make me do? Shit, are these going to heal?”

Dilan just smiled lazily and kissed him again, “I’ll be fine, I’ll heal soon. But can you do me a favor?” Gavin nodded warily, “please, Bite Me anytime.”


End file.
